


Same As Always

by AndromedaPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Mech Preg (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: Windblade and Bumblebee discuss their impending creatorhood and sparkling, and enjoy the calm before the storm.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Windblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Same As Always

A small disturbance in her electromagnetic field roused her from recharge, and she sat up drowsily, sighing.

It was still night, and Bumblebee was still in recharge next to her. His faceplates shifted minutely, his doorwings twitched in his sleep, and as she brushed a servo over his shoulder, he mumbled something incoherent, his optic covers fluttering open for a moment, and then they closed as he fell back into a deep recharge. 

In the distance, she pinpointed the source of the disturbance in her field - she could hear Sideswipe and Strongarm arguing,  _ again _ . It was the third time within a twelve hour span. She wanted to storm out there and ask them why they were arguing so late into the night, but Primus above and all around she was so tired. For now she could only hope that Bumblebee wasn’t hearing it. It was truly the last thing he needed.

_ “This datapad says that I need to “minimize stress” to make sure she and I get through this carrying business unscathed.” _

_ A crash in the distance had gotten their attention. Sideswipe and Strongarm’s loud screams echoed in the scrapyard. Fixit had flinched, and Russell was palming his face and sighing loudly. Windblade had looked back at her mate and the datapad he held in his servos, giving him a look that she hoped conveyed her sympathy. _

_ Bumblebee sighed, closed his optics, and pressed the datapad to his forehelm. “So that’s not happening.” _

She looked down at the space between them and flattened her palm against the curve of his middle, smiling as the sensors on her servo picked up the movement of the sparkling underneath the layers of armor and protoform. The bitlet’s nascent field flared out. She was now wide awake and began kicking against her sire’s palm.

At that, Bumblebee stirred, and one of his servos came to cover Windblade’s smaller one. His groggy voice reached her audio receptors as he came online completely. “Yeah, she’s a little too excited right now. Woke me up.”

“Sorry,” Windblade moved her servo out from under his and pressed her faceplates into the nearest of his shoulder struts. “Go back to recharge. You need to make sure you rest.”

The yellow mech sighed and he sat up, grunting as he did so. He reached around and put one of his servos to his back. “I don’t think rest is gonna happen for a while. You know once she gets going, it’s kind of hard to stop her.”

As if to prove her carrier’s point, the sparkling gave another hearty kick. Bumblebee winced and pressed his other servo to his side.

“Sorry,” Windblade repeated, rubbing a servo on her sparkmate’s shoulder strut. “I know, I know, it’s tough. But, you’re handling it like a champ.”

The mech scoffed and moved the servo that had been at his back. “If getting more irritated with Sideswipe and Strongarm arguing, and Grimlock being overeager about the sparkling, and snapping at Fixit during the last exam is me handling it like a champ, then… I don’t know,” Bee sighed again and put his faceplates in his servos. “I don’t feel like a champ. I just can’t wait for this to be over with.”

Windblade stopped rubbing her servo over Bee’s shoulder, moving it back to the gentle mound of his belly. She began rubbing small circles over the distended form, which seemed to help calm the bitlet, as her kicks gave way to slight flutters and stirrings.

After a klik, Bumblebee moaned softly. “It feels pretty good when you do that,” her mate said quietly as he arched his neck and leaned backwards. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing,” she replied, smiling gently at him. “Come on, lie down.”

He did so, and Windblade laid back down with him, minding his doorwings as she settled beside him. She kept her servo on his belly, tapping the tips of her digits to elicit wiggles from the bitlet. Out of the corner of her optics, she saw how Bee’s faceplates shifted in reaction with each movement.

“How does it feel? When she moves and kicks?”

A pensive look came over Bee’s face, and then he replied, “Well, I’m still not used to it. It feels pretty ticklish. When she kicks hard, it’s like she’s trying to get out.” He smiled and looked at her. “Still kind of weirds me out.”

Windblade leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on his lipplates, smiling. “I’m sorry I sparked you up.”

Bumblebee kissed her back, and for the first time in a few cycles he smiled at her, his optics dimmed. “Don’t apologize. Despite everything, I can’t wait to see her and hold her,” he said softly. He placed a servo over his middle. “She’s going to be so pretty, just like you.”

Windblade bunted her helm against his. “Don’t discount yourself. You’re a looker too,” she winked. “She’s going to be so beautiful and perfect, no matter who she comes out looking like.” 

Her mate looked embarrassed at the compliment, and she kissed him again, smiling against his lipplates. “You’re going to be such an amazing carrier to our sparkling. You’re so strong and smart and affectionate. A sparkling suits you.”

The mech beamed at her and made as if he were going to duck his helm, in embarrassment. “You’re going to be a great sire. You’re incredible, brave, strong, and frag you’re already wrapped around her digits.”

It was Windblade’s turn to beam at her mate as she curled up over the bump of his middle and kissed the plating. The sparkling moved and gave a little pulse in their direction.

“You,” Windblade said, perfectly aware the sparkling couldn’t understand her, “are going to be so spoiled by your carrier and I. You don’t know how much we love you.” 

The bitlet went still, and then moved again, quite a lot of happiness in her nascent field. Bee sighed and moved on the berth, shifting his hips. “I’m going to try not to spoil her.”

“I’d say that too, but knowing me, she’ll just have to look at me with her big wide optics, and I’ll be gone.” She reached up and cupped her sparkmate’s face in a servo, smiling at him. “Kind of the same way you give me that look and I’m a goner.”

“What look?” Bumblebee asked with an air of fake innocence, all while making his optics ever-so-slightly wide and tilting his helm to the side minutely.

Windblade laughed and thunked the back of a servo lightly on his chassis. “You know the look. She’s gonna perfect it.”

One of the mech’s doorwings lifted up and he smiled at her, a small bit of his legendary mischief shining through. He closed his optics, placing both of his servos on the gentle swell of his middle.

He was the picture of serenity, and Primus, Windblade didn’t know how she’d snagged such an adorable bot as her mate. He’d been so nervous when he confessed his feelings to her, and she could tell through the roiling emotions in his electromagnetic field that he was so certain she would reject him. And, if he’d been any other bot, she likely would have - if Sideswipe had gotten the nerve, he would have gone away with a turndown.

When it came to his team leader, however… there was something about his protectiveness, and the underlying sweetness under those layers of exhaustion from trying to be strong, being the glue to hold his team together, that drew her to him.

Now, well, here they both were. A sparkling hadn’t been on the list of their concerns, but here she was, the physical and visceral product of their emotions and love.

Truthfully, it had been an unpleasant surprise. After dealing with his team, and a preceding decacycle of sickness that he left him out for the count, Bumblebee had had a meltdown from the stress on top of his usual on-going stress. Windblade hadn’t fared much better, as she sat down and simply watched the yellow mech’s breakdown, trying to come to terms with everything. Once her shock had worn off, she had tried to comfort Bee and told him that she would support whatever decision he made.

After a long cry that left him exhausted, he’d said that he wanted to keep the bitlet. His next order was for Sideswipe and Strongarm to stop fighting around him; he was now even  _ less  _ interested in hearing it. Strongarm had sworn she would try to be on her best behavior, but of course there was the issue of Sideswipe. It was a recurring problem, Bumblebee had told her; there were times where it seemed that the young red mech had learned his lesson and would cooperate in future endeavors, but it wound up backfiring, and he and Strongarm regressed continually.

She noticed his optics had reopened, and he was looking at her with a quizzical expression on his face. She smiled at him and stroked the seams of his chestplates over his spark chamber. “Was just thinking about things.”

He smiled back at her and twitched one of his doorwings. “What were you thinking about?”

“Well, same as always. You,” she said, and savored the tiny flare of his optics. “And the fact that we’re here.” She traced circles over the mound of his middle and laughed as the bitlet kicked at her. From where she was, she suddenly felt the other bot’s fans kick up, and the hot air coming from her sparkmate’s vents. She frowned, made a noise of concern, and looked up into the yellow bot’s faceplates. “Are you feeling okay? You’re running pretty hot.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably, a nervous smile on his faceplates. “Just making a new Cybertronian and all. Nothing to worry about.”

“So why haven’t you been this warm any of the previous…” Windblade trailed off as she put the pieces together, and then she grinned broadly and kissed him again. He sputtered lightly and made like he was going to protest, but didn’t, instead kissing her back. She never tired of it, he was so kissable and adorable and a wonderful mate. “All you had to do was ask,” she purred.

His electromagnetic field broke over her, infused with relief. He grabbed one of her servos and put it on his pelvic plating. “I’ve been really wanting this for the whole solar cycle, but when I came back in you were already in recharge, I have trouble reaching there now, and I didn’t want to disturb-”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she cut him off, tapping the digits on her other servo on the glass pane of his chassis. “Lie back, and let me do the work.”

Bumblebee looked flustered but also incredibly debauched as he parted his legs. Windblade stroked her palm over the curve of his belly before cupping his interface panel, which clicked back.

Oh. He was  _ very  _ much wet. She traced the tip of a digit over the swollen folds of his valve very lightly, a soft touch, and she could see the strain on his faceplates as he huffed.

“I kind of wanted you in me like, now.”

“You’ll get it,” she cooed softly, settling between the mech’s thighs, lightly stroking down the lips of his valve with the tips of her digits. He shuddered and the cabling in one of his thighs twitched. “I just need to play with you a little bit.” 

She heard his fans kick up a notch, trying to cool him down. Laughing, she pressed her lipplates to his array, savoring the surprised little noise that he let out, and flared her glossa out to trace up and down his puffy valve folds. Oh, she would never tire of the taste of him, slick and heady lubricants in her mouth and on her glossa as she eagerly ate him out, taking great pleasure in the desperate sounds she could elicit from him. Moving up, she circled his bright anterior node with her lipplates and suckled lightly, and she laughed against his array as he gave a startled gasp and arched his hips into her face. She moved her servos from his thighs up to his hips, gently pinning him down as she pressed her faceplates harder against the wet and sticky valve, glossa flicking over the anterior node quickly and repetitively.

The reactions she got from the carrying mech fueled her further, as he continued to arch his hips, buck a little, moan and gasp her designation and encourage her to keep going. She swiped the length of her glossa up and down the plump, swollen lips of his valve, humming deep in her chassis.

“Oh, oh,” Bumblebee gasped, his servos curling into fists and uncurling. She could feel the increase in his core temperature as he inched ever so slowly towards release. She couldn’t let him reach it so quickly; giving his anterior node a hard suck and a flick of her glossa, she kissed the swollen lips before looking back up at him.

“Can you… please,” Bumblebee huffed, wiggling his hips as best as he could, panting and looking at her with dimmed and very, very aroused optics. “Can you please spike-”

“In a bit,” she purred, rubbing the palm of one of her servos over his valve in a slow and calculated manner, smiling at him and the wonderful expressions and noises he made in response to the new stimulation. “We’ll get there.”

She pulled her servo away, eliciting a disappointed moan from her mate, and then leaned down between his thighs again. Pressing her lipplates to the inside of one thigh, she trailed kisses along the surface as she gave a stroke of her digits up Bumblebee’s valve before pressing two of her digits into the warm and wet channel.

Bumblebee made a noise, and his valve clenched around the intrusion. Over his hips and the bump of his middle and his chassis, she could see how he turned his helm to one side and how he brought one of his servos up to his mouth, biting down on a digit to muffle his vocalizations.

Windblade closed her optics and, with renewed vigor, sucked and licked at the pulsing anterior node in a tempo that was in tune with how she thrust her digits into his valve, in and out, grazing along sensors. Bee bucked his hips and she could hear how his fans began to run at high speed, trying to expel pent-up heat.

Slipping a third finger inside, she laughed and her wings moved on her back as Bumblebee slapped his entire servo over his mouth, muffling his cries that begged for more. She thrust them in and out as she cradled the very sensitive node with her glossa, lightly flicking it with the tip of her glossa. Giving his valve another wet suck, she sat back and smiled at her mate, uncaring about all of the mess on her faceplates. 

The lieutenant looked a little shocked. “I didn’t think,” he panted softly, his optics wide, “I’d make that much of a mess.”

“Shh,” she said quietly, leaning over and kissing him, smirking as she could almost hear the mech’s processor stutter at the taste of himself on her glossa. “It doesn’t matter right now. You’re going to be  _ a lot _ more of a mess in a bit.”

Bumblebee’s optics widened slightly, and she felt the rev of his engine through her frame. She smiled and kissed him again. Her panel slid aside, allowing her spike to release. She gripped the length in her servo and looked up, taking in the sight of Bumblebee’s bright optics gazing hopefully and almost  _ ravenously _ at her. His hips twitched and arched at her.

His field was infused with  _ need want in me now please please in me please _ , all in a continuous loop.

After smearing a bit of the mech’s lubricants on the length, she guided it to his wet, quivering valve.

The first touch of the head to his swollen lips caused Bumblebee’s helm to drop to the berth a little hard, and she looked up to make sure that he was fine. When she saw the absolutely blissed out smile on his face, she pushed forward a little more, watching with rapt optics as his valve folds parted around her, coating her spike in lubricants.

His calipers twitched and rippled, trying to draw her further in. The heat and grip that the soaking valve had on her spike drove her forward, as she arched over her mate and stared into his wild and dimmed optics. He was now beyond words, gazing up at her with his mouth open as she thrust in and out of his frame, intakes hitching with each movement.

The stretch was always wonderful, how tight he was whenever they first began, and then how his valve stretched to accommodate her spike. Cliche as the saying was, at least back on Caminus, but Windblade felt like they’d been made for one another in both spark and frame - never had she had such pleasurable interface with anyone else before she had first sank into her mate’s wet, blissful heat. 

He looked at her now the way he looked at her the first time - like he’d never loved anyone like this before. His optics bright and wide, gasping her designation, grasping for hold onto her as if she would disappear from him if he let her go, that he’d wake up and find out all of this was a dream.

She kissed all over his faceplates. “I love you,” she panted desperately, moving one of her servos from his hips to his face, stroking a digit over the line of his lipplates. “I love you and our sparkling so, so much.”

He smiled at her, and she could tell that his processor was in a foggy state, signaling that his overload was so close. Hers was about to crest, and she grabbed his legs, lifted them in her arms as much as she could, and slammed home. She rolled her hips so her array bumped and rubbed against his swollen anterior node, drew out, and then repeated the motion. 

After a few more thrusts, she watched her mate arch his back and chant her name like a litany, felt his valve clench around her length, and she leaned over him and gasped as she hit her own release. Her processor went blissfully blank for a moment, and when she reoriented herself she became aware of the sticky remnants of their shared overload that covered their arrays, and the berth.

She watched her sparkmate come down from his peak and pulled a cleaning cloth from her subspace and wiped them both down. Once she was done, she tucked herself against him, sighing in relief. A sated, hazy blanket of pleasure settled over the both of them, and Windblade moved her servo to stroke Bumblebee’s face, smiling at him as he reopened his optics and gazed at her.

They were quiet for a little while, the only sounds between them that of their systems and fans working to cool them down. She moved her servo to stroke over his helm, and then pressed a kiss to his lipplates, smiling as he returned it with equal fervor.

Between them, she could feel the sparkling’s field reaching out, mingling with their own fields.

“She  _ really _ wants some attention,” Windblade said against Bee’s lipplates, laughing as she pulled away. 

“You’re telling me,” Bee winced, though still with a smile on his face. “She’s about to kick my intakes out of place.”

Just then the sparkling gave an incredibly hard jab that even Windblade could feel from the small distance between them, and she winced sympathetically as Bee yelped in pain, putting his servo to his side and staring at her with wide optics. “Oh Primus, is she  _ trying  _ to kick her way out of there?”

She snorted. “Knowing her carrier, probably.”

“I never kicked my way out of anything, and you know it.”

“That’s not what Optimus told me when I started courting you,” she said mischievously. She grabbed a mesh cushion and tossed it playfully at her sparkmate, laughing. It hit him squarely in the face and then fell to his chassis, and he laughed as he grabbed it and tossed it back at her. 

“Ah, she’s getting a little too hyper now. Ow ow  _ ow _ ,” Bee stopped laughing and pressed a servo to his side, squeezing his optics shut and hissing between his dentae. “Primus, how can something so small  _ kick _ so much?”

She had no answer, and all she could do was laugh and press her lipplates against his helm. “C’mon. Let’s see if settling in will help her calm down.”

“Doubt it,” he muttered, “but we can try.” 

She pulled his helm to her chassis and kissed him again, reaching down with a servo and stroking up the curve of his middle. Reaching out with her electromagnetic field, she felt for the sparkling and sent waves of calm in her direction. Almost instantly, the bitlet did calm down, settling into stirrings and stretches.

Bumblebee looked so offended as he glowered at her. “She listens to you, but not to me. Wonderful. She’ll fit in just great with the rest of the team.”

That made Windblade laugh. “Just as long as she’s no Sideswipe, I’d be fine with that.”

A horrified, faraway expression came over Bee’s faceplates. “Don’t jinx it. Primus, please don’t jinx it.”

Windblade smiled and pressed her forehelm against his. “Calm down. I know you worry a lot, but she’ll be fine. And, you know,” she pulled away and gave him a look, “we still need to narrow down that list of designations you had going.”

Bumblebee made a face. “I just had one. I thought Harmonia sounded nice, but,” he sighed as the sparkling edged her way up, close to his intakes, “life with her isn’t going to be harmonious, and I don’t think it’d be funny irony or whatever it’s called if we still called her that. ” 

The sparkling kicked and he winced, pressing a servo to his chassis.

“Hmm.” Windblade smiled at her sparkmate and stroked her digits over his forehelm. “How about Zephyr?”

She could see the mechanisms working in Bumblebee’s processor as he thought over the name. After a few moments, he smiled. “Sure. If she’s a flyer.”

Windblade simply kept the smile on her faceplates, debating whether or not to actually ruin the surprise. She’d discovered that use of her cityspeaker ability quite by accident. He must have seen the look on her face and seen how her processor was caught in an internal debate, as he gave her a look of his own. “She’s a flyer, isn’t she?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Oh Primus, she is. She’s a flyer.” He looked so scared and yet relieved at the non-revelation. “Well, that settles that. Zephyr. Better than anything I could come up with.”

“You give yourself too little credit. Harmonia is a nice name too.”

Bumblebee hummed contentedly and closed his optics, and Windblade could tell he was reaching his end of wakefulness for the night, lulled back to sleep by the soft motions of the sparkling he carried. She hummed softly, an old song from Caminus that was used to lull little ones to sleep, and she reached out for the bitlet once more, probing for a response.

The sparkling was settling down moreso, but she sent a little cheery pulse through her electromagnetic field to her sire.

“Good sparkling,” Windblade said tiredly, to no one in particular, as she made sure that she couldn’t hear any more petty squabbling, Once she was certain it was all calm, she curled around her mate, stroked her digits along the line of his doorwings, and fell into recharge as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! It's been a while since I've posted something. Graduate school, my full-time job, and dealing with my illnesses has consumed my life, even moreso than I figured it would. This fic had been in my drafts for a long while, and I recently was able to get some inspiration back for it and figured that I should post this to add to the the ship tag ^.^; 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet, and kudos/comments are much appreciated!


End file.
